To Be or Not to Be Iced/Quotes
:(The Turner's House; Cosmo and Wanda's castle inside Timmy's fishbowl) :Wanda: (knocks on the bathroom door) Poof, open up. What's the hold up in there? :Poof: (heard) Just brushing my teeth. :Wanda: You only have two, (opens the door) it wouldn't take that long for a fairy baby to... (sees Poof putting on his hockey uniform while brushing his teeth) :Poof: I'm just getting prepared. Tomorrow, me and the rest of Team Toughwands will hit the championship. :Wanda: Just make sure to poof away your crown and wings so no one will get suspicious. :Cosmo: (appears) I finished your breakfast Poof. Better get your eat on before getting your sporting on. :Poof: Aw, I just promised to get some breakfast at the The Ice House Skating Rink. They're serving free syrup filled grilled bacon, egg sandwiches and I got to try them. :Cosmo: Well, in that case, (poof away the breakfast) let's really get your eating on! (raise his wand) Let's go! :(Cosmo and Poof poof away; Wanda with a frown pulls out the table carpet and sees the poofed up breakfast hidden underneath) :Wanda: No wonder I smelled raw eggs at night. ---- :(The Ice House Skating Rink) :(Team Toughwands eating their breakfast sandwiches) :Ivan: Man, these taste good. :Timmy: It's almost as if the syrup is calling my name for me to slurp on its tastiness. :A.J.: Well, we better-- (belch) not eat too much if we're willing to be at the top of the ice skating rinks. :Poof: Of course. :Timmy: Likewise. :Chester: Totally. :Ivan: So, what's the plan? :Timmy: Well, Timantha and her team, Team Snootbees will help us train to be better if we want to beat the other ice skaters around the globe. :Timantha: (as she and her team walks near them) Team Snootbees at service. :Chester: Hold the phone. You guys are training us? If memory serves me correct, it was us who beat you guys. :Trixie: That was just luck. :Veronica: Yeah, and it wouldn't have been if we all didn't slip out of bounds. :A.J.: I'm afraid they're right. (pulls out his scanner) According to my Skills Scanner, we're about five points under their skills. :Chad: He's right, if you want to get to the top, you need our help. :Tad: Or else you might freeze your butts off in Alaska. :Timantha: What do you say, Timmy? :Timmy: I say, let's do this thing! ---- :(music montage; Chloe drops the puck in the middle of the ice and blows the whistle; Teams Toughwands and Snootbees play against each other while they show moving small scenes as Team Snootbees show Team Toughwands the basic steps; the scenes faded away as Toughwands are playing better than before and manage to beat Snootbees with one point above; Snootbees give Toughwands a congratulatory handshake; music montage over) ---- :(scene skips to the kids in their regular clothes standing near the front door) :Tad: I gotta admit, you all sure are more trained than anyone else we helped out. :Ivan: Thanks, we appreciate the help. :Timmy: Well, we better head on home. (as the others walks out the door) C'mon Poof. :Poof: I'll be right with you. I'm just packing up for our trip tomorrow. :Chester: Okay, we'll meet you outside. :Timantha: I better get home too. I don't want my Mom's disasterole to rot once I get there. It taste a whole lot better than it sounds. (runs out) Wait for me, big brother! :(the rich kids turn their heads and see Poof just finished packing and walk up near him) :Trixie: You ready for an exciting trip tomorrow, Poof? :Poof: Will I ever. :Chad: So... Poof, I didn't get the chance to ask you when we first met, but what's up with the floating? Are you some kind of special friend to Timmy? :Poof: Well, (looks left and right to see no one's near) okay, you can't tell anyone, but I'm actually a (pulls out his rattle) magical fairy. :Tad and Chad: What? :Trixie: It's true. :Poof: Not only that, I'm also Timmy and Timantha's fairy godbrother. My parents were so desperate of having a baby of their own, Timmy wished me up and here I am. :Tad: Amazing, to think all this time, Timmy Turner has magical fairy godparents. :Chad: Of course! It all make sense, the popular clothes, the time he became class president, getting all of his stuff back from us, which I can hardly remember how it happened, everyone in school having the sudden urge to be with Timmy at all times, winning the Dimmy award for best comedy. :Tad: Let's not forget the time he suddenly turned the two of us into dweebs, making us laugh about stuff that's hardly even funny and acting brave after his incident in the pool. :Poof: Well, I wasn't even born during those wishes, but that was all Timmy. Please, you have to keep it a secret. I know Timmy was quite a selfish jerk in the past, and to be fair so were you guys, but most of those wishes on you guys were no harm. :Tad: We understand, but why keep it a secret? :Trixie: Because, if anyone finds out about Timmy's fairies, he'll lose them forever. :Chad: And you know that because... :Trixie: (pulls up a picture of her and Blonda) Because I have a fairy too. :(Tad and Chad gasp) :Trixie: Long story. I'll explain later. :Chad: Don't worry Poof, your secret is safe with us. :Poof: Thanks. (pick up his bag) Now I better head on home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. :Veronica: Bye Poof. :Trixie: We should all go home too. :Chad: Right. See you guys. :Others: Bye. :(the all walk out the front door; someone whose face is covered by a magazine pulls down the magazine revealing to be Mr. Crocker) :Crocker: Well, it seems that the popular kids now know all about my mortal enemy Timmy Turner's secret. This gives me the perfect opportunity to finally capture his... FAIRY GODPARENTS!! And I know just the solution. To the Crocker Cave! Right after I order another one of those delicious syrup covered bacon and egg sandwiches. ---- :(the Crocker Cave; Crocker typing) :Crocker: Okay, with the help of my new hi-tech computer and video footage, I'll edit a few recordings and make Timmy look like the enemy. :(starts editing; Timmy's voice is heard indiscriminately while still editing) :Crocker: There! Now let the made up sentences commence. :Timmy: (messed up recorded voice) Cosmo. ...and... Wanda! You... guys... Sure... are... the best!... I wish for... Anyone? Who? use... to be... my... enemy... gets... an even... Worse! life... than I... use to... have... :Crocker: Okay, just have to do some (typing) mixing up and... presto! :Timmy: (clear recored voice) Cosmo and Wanda, you guys sure are the best. I wish for anyone who use to be my enemy gets an even worse life than I use to have. :Cosmo and Wanda: (recorded voice) Wish granted, Timmy! :Crocker: Wait till Tad and Chad see this. (chuckles) :Dolores: (heard) Denzel, have you seen my contacts? :Crocker: You don't need them, Mother, you're wearing glasses. :Dolores: But I want to look good for my date tonight. I can't see a darn thing. (slipping noise;CRASH) My contacts, broken! There goes my signature look. :Crocker: I'm sure your date will like you for who you are... (to himself) hopefully. ---- :(Antarctica) :(the two teams even the audience shivering) :Daran: Well, on the upside, we're nowhere near Alaska. :Nataliya: We're all freezing our butts here. And if Timmy's team loses which leads on insult to injury, I'm going to punish both of our children for no reason! :(scene points to Toughwands and Snootbees) :Tad: Okay Toughwands, you'll be going against a pretty tough team today. And standing here in the cold only makes it tougher. So, get out there and make your team name a symbol of this continent! :(Toughwans salute; Snootbees walk out; the fairies appear) :Astronov: Your team is sure heading to the big leagues. :Neptunia: Let's just hope you all don't hit the puck long enough in a distance to upset the mythical arctic animals. :Astronov: Sweetheart, you know there's no such thing. :Neptunia: (pulls out a cover magazine) Tell that to the Beware of the Arctic cover. There's all sorts of mythical creatures. :Chloe: If they're mythical, how come they're seen in a magazine cover? :Cosmo: So people all over the media would make other citizens around town look like confused fools. :Chloe: I fail to see the humor. :Ivan: Let's just hope our training pays off. We can't afford to lose. :Chester: Yeah, and that's worse than being a McBadbat in general. :(Chester's mailbox fell in front of him) :A.J.: Well, I'd say best to us all. :Poof: Yeah, and if we win, we win with honor. :Toughwands: Yeah! :Sunny: Go get 'em, boys! :(the fairies minus Poof poof away and Team Toughwands took off to the field; Mr. Crocker seen in the shadows) :Crocker: Enjoy you're success while it lasts, Team Weakwands, because it will be your downfall. ---- :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha coming to you with an exciting day of hockey. With me is my co-host, Doug Dimmadome. :Doug Dimmadome: Nice to be here Chet. I hope y'all are hungry, because you'll be in deep hunger pains for blubber nuggets once this tournament is finished. Speaking of blubber nuggets, you all got a box underneath your chairs. :(the audience digs under their chairs and found their blubber nuggets and ate a piece) :Audience: Mmm! They're chewy! :Chet: Now, let's introduce our star teams all the way in Dimmsdale, Team Toughwands! :(audience cheers) :Doug Dimmadome: Now, let the puck sliding begin! :(music plays; the other team pops up and makes a pose; Toughwands makes a pose and starts to play; Toughwands were winning pretty well; Crocker watches from a distance; Toughwands wins the tournament and threw the puck way up high, Crocker gets angry and then the puck fell on his head and he loses balance until he fell on a very large husky woman; the woman grabs Crocker by the throat and pulls him near her face) :Large Woman: HOW DARE YOU!!?? :(the woman throws Crocker far away until he lands on an arctic monsters back; the monster growls) :Crocker: Oh, well, what do you know, the mythical arctic animals are real. :(more show up and chase after Crocker) :Crocker: GAH!! MOTHER!! (takes off) :(scene skips to Greenland; Chester mentions Greenland as they play against the countries team) :Chester: So, this is Greenland? It's hardly green and there's no land. :Ivan: I don't even know why they call it that. :(the team continues to play as they were winning; the audience cheer for them as they won; Charlotte, Chloe and Tootie threw flowers near their boyfriends congratulating them) :(Russia; Toughwands play against the countries team and manage to win; fireworks emerge through the sky as everyone cheer for Toughwands) :Chet: Wow! What an outstanding Team unlike any I have seen before. :Doug Dimmadome: They sure are, and here with us to say a few words about the winning team, William Chad. :Tad: William? :Trixie: That's his first name, Philip. :Toughwands, Timantha and Veronica: Philip? :Chad: I just want to say, it's been a privilege training these guys. They sure made a rich kid standing proud. :Doug Dimmadome: (listens through his com) What's that? I see. Well, Chad, it seems you and Tad are needed for a little chat at the back alley. :Chad: Uh, okay? (walk out) :Tad: I wonder who wants to talk to Chad and me. Hmm. Well, no sense in staying curious. :Timantha: Okay, we'll be waiting,... Philip. :(everyone chuckles) :Tad: (walk out) This is why we prefer "Tad and Chad". ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!